


Weapon of Choice

by Elennare



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and her pearl-handled revolver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "diamonds and pearls" challenge at fan_flashworks.


End file.
